The goal of this project is to better define the functional anatomy of the human hippocampus in memory processing with fMRI. This project proposes to perform high-resolution structural imaging studies of the hippocampal region, examining activity in the CA fields, subiculum, and entorhinal cortex throughout the anterior-posterior axis bilaterally, during performance of several memory paradigms in normal volunteers. Using computational techniques, the applicant will unfold the hippocampus to provide a flattened functional map of its activity. This research aims to elucidate the functional organization of substructures within the hippocampus in the intact brain. This knowledge will also impact the understanding and treating of diseases involving the hippocampus such as Alzheimer's disease and temporal lobe epilepsy. There will be three phases to this research: 1) The technology will be developed and optimized for the high-resolution imaging and segmentation of the hippocampus. 2) Stimulus paradigms will be developed with the goal of achieving differential hippocampal activity. 3) In order to identify structure-function relationships, these paradigms will be combined with the high-resolution imaging technology to deliver functional flattened maps of hippocampal activity.